Naruto to DxD!
by xolef225
Summary: He was weak. But with his sensei's help, he gained the strength and intelligence to fight. But in a world where perverted dragons and siscon demon lords are the norm, how will our blond protagonist survive? It certainly won't help that he developed a crush on a certain black haired beauty! The Akatsuki are the least of his problems!


**Alright. So I was looking through my old files on my computer, and I found this. So I thought: "Why not post it on Fanfiction?" This is the first time I've done something like this, so please tell me how I've done, how I could improve, and if I should continue this story or not. And remember that I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HIGH SCHOOL DXD! Hope you enjoy!**

It's been two weeks since Naruto and Jiraiya left their home. Konoha. Yes. That was it. The village hidden in the leaves. They would be gone, not returning for over two years, maybe more. But it was necessary. Naruto was weak. To weak. Naruto was just as weak as 'they' were strong. So he left to get stronger. Much, much stronger.

Naruto was a boy in his mid teens, seemingly fifteen or sixteen years of age and had short golden blond hair that seemed to spike in all directions. He had a square jaw, as well as three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks, under his blue eyes. He wore an orange jumpsuit with blue shoulders that had plaques with the Uzumaki swirl on it. His pants cut were either to small or cut short, and showed white tape covering and passing his ankles, which could be seen thanks to his sandals which seemed to be high enough and made in a way that can support extremely athletic activities. Holding his hair back resting on his forehead was a blue headband with a metal plaque which carried the symbol of Konoha, showing his allegiance to said village.

Jiraiya was a man in his late forties, around fifty years old. He had pure white hair, resembling a lion's mane tied in a ponytail going to his tailbone. He wore a green battle kimono with armour on the forearms and shins. Over his kimono he wore a sleeveless red haori. He was walking in a pair of geta, had a huge red scroll strapped to his back, and had a metal forehead protector with two metal horns on each side and the kanji for 'oil' in the middle. He had red lines going from his blackish eyes down to his jaw.

"Oi! Ero-sennin! Where are we going!" Shouted Naruto, very exited, since this was his first time leaving the village for an extended period of time, or over a year at least.

Jiraiya wasn't to happy about Naruto's way of addressing him. And he wasn't afraid to voice his opinion. "Show some goddamn respect gaki! I'm your sensei, not to mention a sannin! I'm your superior in every way at the moment! Don't forget, I'm training you, so don't piss me off!"

Naruto gulped and gave a shaky nod.

Jiraiya sighed. "Anyway, to answer your question, We're leaving the elemental nations. The outside world is a lot more advanced technologically, and it will be a lot easier to up your Intel, as well as your IQ."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya confused. "What do you mean, I'm smart enough as it is!"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto in the eye. "Gaki, you want to be the Hokage, right? Well, a kage must be one of the most knowledgeable people around. He needs to lead an army, AND he needs to be well versed in politics to protect his village from war. Sorry to break it to you kid, but if you were to take an IQ test the way you are now, your results would come back negative."

The teen looked absolutely enraged. "HEY, I TAKE OFFENSE IN THAT!...I think..."

His sensei sweat dropped. "My point exactly."

The blond looked down. "I guess your right... Sensei, I'm gonna get smarter, way smarter, so that I can protect my village!"

Jiraiya smiled. "Good. I'll get you into a school next year. For now, let's get you caught up on your power training, as well as your academic studies.

Naruto grinned. After all, how hard could it be?

XXXxxxXXX

Ok, it was freakin' hard, like a helluva lot harder than he thought. It's been a year since Naruto started training, and it's been hell. He could stand changing his outfit, even taking off his headband, but the goddamn pervert took away his precious ramen!

To make it worse, girls were looking at him weirdly ever since ero-sennin made him grow his hair out, and whenever he asked him what was going on, the old coot would just giggle and start praising him. It made no fuckin sense! Although he had to admit, he looked way more badass now than he did before.

Naruto was nervous, like, really nervous. Today was his first day of school. It did not help that girls were still looking at him weirdly. Naruto now had his spiky blond hair down to his neck, some of it falling between his eyes. His jaw smoothened out quite a bit, but the marks on his cheeks stayed relatively the same.

Now standing at the height of five feet nine inches, our protagonist stood there staring at the gate of the academy in which his sensei got him enlisted. The fact that he got into the most prestigious school in the area would seem impossible if he was the same person he was a year ago. Even though not much changed, he could say at the very least that his sense of logic improved, as well as his book smarts.

XXXxxxXXX

The class shut up immediately once the teacher walked in the room. "Alright class, this is a bit sudden, but we happen to have a transfer student joining us today. You may ask him questions after the lesson, and please try to make him feel welcome. Uzumaki-san, you may come in now."

The girls were whispering amongst themselves, wondering if he was a cutie, while the guys were hoping he wasn't another one of 'those goddamn bishonen."

All heads snapped up when the doors of the class opened. When the new student came in, the girls squealed and the guys slammed their heads against their desks in despair.

Naruto laughed nervously once he stepped in front of the chalkboard. Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! That's Naruto as in Maelstrom, not fishcake. I hope we can get along fine!"

XXXxxxXXX

Naruto sighed. He knew that school would be long and boring, but he never thought that it would be this long and boring. He was just about to go home and complain to Jiraiya, but then he saw a sight that nearly stopped his heart altogether. It was a girl with the most beautiful long black hair he's ever seen. She was walking down the hall with a red haired girl, who was beautiful in her own right. While they walked past the students, all of them, boys and girls alike where cheering them on, calling them 'their queens' or something.

He stood there, frozen, while they made their way past him. He didn't care about the weird glances he was receiving. All he could process was the beautiful girl's black hair.

XXXxxxXXX

"HAAHAAHAA! OOOH god that was priceless. Gaki, are you tellin' me that YOU of all people acknowledged the beauty of women? HA! I bet she's the ugliest person around, knowing YOUR taste in gals."

Naruto's eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably. "And WHAT, pray tell, does that mean?"

After getting home, Naruto told Jiraiya all about the girl he saw at school, and obviously, Jiraiya didn't believe him. At all.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Alright, according to you, what's so attractive about your precious 'Sakura-chan'? Her flat chest? Her 'wonderful' personality? Her enormous forehead? Oh, I know, how about her fan girl habits?"

The blond pouted. "Ero-sensei, this is different. Sakura is Sakura. This girl... she's gorgeous!"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "How big is she. Tell me now." Naruto just put on a shit eating grin.

"F-cup, easy. In fact, I'm almost certain they were g-cup. Not so shabby, eh ero-sen... um, are you alright?" While Naruto was talking, Jiraiya's eyes started watering. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Damn it Naruto... sniff. I'm so proud of you! I feared that, sniff, you would never truly grasp the beauty of women, but you proved me wrong! Go get her kid! I'll support you 100%!" Naruto sweat dropped.

"Freakin' pervert. You were laughing in my face until I told you she had big tits." Thankfully, Jiraiya was to focused on crying over the 'accomplishments' of his pupil to notice the insult.

XXXxxxXXX

The next day at school, Naruto absentmindedly walked through the halls, thinking of the girl he saw. Where is she now? What's her name? Would she even talk to him? All of these were questions that were streaming through his head. Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, and accidentally bumped into someone, knocking them to the ground.

"Ah, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alrigh-!" Naruto's breath hitched when he saw who he bumped into. It was her!

"Ara ara... It's fine. Who are you by the way, I haven't seen you around here before." She smiled happily.

I-I'm Naruto U-Uzumaki, first year, I just transferred in. W-would it be possible to know your n-name?" was all Naruto managed to stutter out while looking at her.

"Oh my! How rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Akeno Himejima, a second year student. Nice to meet you Uzumaki-san." Akeno said it in a way that no one could possibly dislike her.

Naruto bowed and quickly left. "Man, this is a whole other set of problems. Forget Akatsuki, this is crazy. Damn..."

When Naruto left, the red head from earlier came from around the corner. "Is it him?" she asked, looking at him walk away.

Akeno nodded. "Hai Rias-buchou, it's him. The one with the Ultimate class energy levels."

"Good. We don't know if he's a threat or not yet, so we have permission to request backup. Anyway, class is starting soon, so I better get going." With that, Rias left to class.

Akeno sighed. "I hope he's not a threat. He seems to be a nice enough guy. Pretty cute, to."

Giggling and walking at a leisurely pace, Akeno made her way through the doors in front of her, leading her to her morning classroom.

XXXxxxXXX

"Hey there princess, why don't you come home with us? We can have some fun."

Five guys were circled around Akeno after school. Apparently harassing her. She didn't seem to mind, though her usual smile seemed a little more forced.

"No thank you boys, carry on now." At that, the guys looked enraged.

One of the more portly boys with a scrunched up nose sneered. "You bitch! We'll-!"

"You'll what."

All heads turned towards the noise, and saw the face of a very mad Naruto. He was just walking home at a normal pace, enjoying the scenery, when he heard the sound of a bunch of guys laughing in an alley. He wanted to see what was so funny, so he checked, and came to see the sight of a bunch of guys hitting on Akeno, which led us to the current situation.

"Listen. I know I'm not the smartest guy around, but it doesn't look like she wants to go with you. How 'bout you leave her alone, ne?"

A tall but thin boy growled. "Mind your own business, kid. Move along and I won't have to hurt you."

Akeno looked surprised. "Ara ara, Uzumaki-san, what are you doing here? I was just telling these gentlemen to- huh?"

Before she knew it, the boys that were harassing her where beat up on the ground, Naruto staring at their downed bodies annoyed. "Don't diss me, damit! You people really piss me off!"

At this point, Naruto forgot his actual reason for coming here in the first place because of his annoyance, but was abruptly reminded once Akeno walked up to him,

"Oh my, you're quite strong, Naruto-kun, who taught you how to fight?" she said smiling, while looking him in the eye.

Naruto blushed madly when she called him 'Naruto-kun', but managed to compose himself. "Oh, my master trained me! He's a bit of a perv, but he's a good person deep deep deep deep deeeeeeeeeeeeep down. We moved to the area together actually!"

Unfortunately, no matter how many good things Jiraiya passed on to him, he also turned him into a huge sucker around pretty women. In other words, the thought that one of the rules of the shinobi was to never give away information never crossed his mind.

"I see! Could you possibly introduce him to me?" she said.

Now while Naruto was an A grade sucker, he was still a shinobi. "W-well, I'm not too sure..."

Akeno pouted. "Oh? You're just going to leave a girl you saved all alone? My house is pretty far away from here you know. Where might I be able to stay the night?"

Naruto gulped.

XXXxxxXXX

"Ero- sensei, I'm home!" Naruto shouted, Akeno following him through the entrance. Sometimes, he was just to chivalrous for his own good.

**AAAAAAND that's a wrap! I thank all of those that stayed until the end, and I hope I didn't bore you all to death! Have a good day! **


End file.
